Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A system has been proposed for charging a user costs that incurred during operations performed for a client when a provider performs an operation such as management of a matter for a client. For example, when a law office provides legal services in response to a request from a client, the law office often invoices based on a unit in relation to the request from the client (hereinafter such a job is referred to as a “matter”). This type of system summates the charged costs by adding the costs generated by the operations to a server that manages the matter (hereinafter referred to as the matter management server or matter management device), and therefore charges the costs at the completion of the matter. This type of matter management server includes a function of managing legal materials or the like related to the matter as document data. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-120231 discloses a matter management system that manages a matter, and when a matter that is open to public inspection on a notice board reaches a notice limit expiration, operational personnel are extracted to thereby divide the matter by taking into account processing experience values for similar matters and the progress of the predetermined matter by the operational personnel.
On the other hand, there is a printing service system in which an MFP is configured to print document data located in a printing server, when document data is sent by a user from a personal computer (PC) or the like through a network to a printing server, and a printing instruction is given by a user to the MFP that is installed on printing service retail premises. MFP is an abbreviation for a multifunction peripheral. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-245359 discloses a printing service system in which a user gives a printing instruction from a terminal through a network to a printing device and a retail establishment charges the user a fee based on a barcode, indicating the printing monetary amount, that is output when the printing device executes printing.
For example, it may be assumed that a provider such as a law office uses a printing service system or a matter management system in relation to services provided by the law office in response to a request from a client. For example, the printing service system receives printing instructions for a document related to various maters performed by a law office on behalf of a client and performs printing of a document related to the matter that is managed by the matter management system. However, when the printing service system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-245359 is applied, if document data stored in a matter management server are printed, the provider (user) must once download the document data from the matter management server to a PC or the like that is operated by the user. Therefore, time and trouble are incurred by the user since the user must send the document data that has been downloaded from the PC or the like to the printing service system.
Printing costs are incurred when a user prints document data using an MFP provided with a printing service system. Generally, printing costs are output from the MFP in the form of a receipt or the like. As a result, when the user registers the printing costs in the matter management server, it is necessary for the user to return to the law firm and refer to the receipt so as to manually make a record the printing costs from the PC to the matter management server. Furthermore, these processes cause time and trouble to the user since the user must use a manual operation in the matter management server for registering personnel costs incurred in relation to operations of the operational personnel who has fetched printed materials from the MFP as a cost related to printing.